Skyclans war
by Dead stroke360
Summary: "Skyclan has lived in peace for many moons, but when a new threat rises who can Leafstar trust?"
1. Chapter 1

The stars shined bright that night in star clan. The tabby she-cat padded through the forest. She was curious, why had she been summoned here in her sleep? She went on any way. "Welcome leaf star" a voice mewed. She turned her head to see cloudstar, ancient leader of skyclan. "Why have you brought me here cloudstar?" leafstar looked at the tom. " I have news" he replyed. "Old hatreds will rise, one clan will fall, and even the sharpest claws will change". Leaftstar looked at cloudstar and then thought of the prophecy in her head. "The sharpest claw… does that mean sharpclaw? My deputy?" "You will soon know leafstar" cloudstar started to fade. Suddenly darkness was all that surrounded her. Leaf star's eyes popped open. She was still in her den, her mate sleeping by her side. Leafstar thought of the prophecy in her head. "What does this mean for skyclan?" Billystorm woke and looked up at leafstar. "Are you alright?" he looked at her. "Should I tell him? No this is something I have to figure out on my own". "Im fine" she lied. Billystorm nodded and lay back down. Leafstar yawned and went back to sleep. If the clan was in danger they would need there rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafstar's eyes opened up. The sun shined into her den. She stretched and padded out onto highrock. She watched as her deputy sharp claw made the patrols. She glanced over at the warrior den and her 3 kits, firepelt, harryfur, and storm heart, padded out. " Firepelt I need you to join patch foots hunting patrol, while you to go on bouncefires border patrol" sharpclaw mewed. The warriors joined their patrols and they set off. Leafstar leaped down from high rock. "Good morning leafstar" sharpclaw meowed. "Good morning" she replied. Billystorm woke up and padded out the den. He yawned and leaped down from the rock. "Im going hunting want to join me billystorm?" leafstar meowed. He nodded and followed her out into the forest. They split up and billystorm sniffed the air for prey. He caught the scent of a vole and he followed it. He quickly got into a hunters crouch and pounced on the vole. He delivered a swift bite to its neck killing the vole. "Wow!" a mew made Billystorm jump. He looked behind him and saw windpaw. "Windpaw its not nice to startle your clanmates" cherry tail mewed as she padded in. " its alright Cherrytail" billystorm mewed. Cherrytail led her apprentice away. Billystorm returned to camp. He dropped his prey just as the border patrol returned. "Anything to report?" leafstar appeared. "we smelled a strange cats scent by the border near tooleg place" bouncefire mewed. "Hmm If you see or smell anything strange report it to me, I will keep extra eyes on the border" leafstar mewed. He nodded. "could this be a sign about the prophecy?" leafstar thought in her mind. The day light warriors showed up. Ebonyclaw, harveymoon, macgyver, and snookthorn. Frecklewish padded in with herbs in her mouth. She padded into echosongs den and dropped the herbs. Leafstar let out a purr. Sky clan was stronger then ever.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Frost padded down the ally. He looked up at his brother, Sandy, who was also the leader. They were a clan know to most as Bloodclan. They were very fierce, deadly cats. "Frost I need you to lead a hunting patrol" Sandy mewed. Frost nodded and took Minty and Snipe with him. The patrol sniffed around for food scarps, or if lucky enough, real forest prey. Suddenly Frost saw three rouges with a mouse in their jaws. The rouges noticed them and snarled, "Get off our territory kittypets". Frost laughed and unsheathed his claws. "Bloodclan attack!". Frost leaped at the tabby tom and slashed at his fur, while the other two warriors tussled with the other rouges. The tabby raked his claws across Frost's muzzle and swiped his ears. Frost kicked the tabby to the floor and raised his claws. Frost ripped his claws through the tabby's neck down to his belly. The tabby rouge yowled in agony and went limp. Blood formed around his body. The other two rouges fled in fear. " that will teach them not to mess with us" Minty hissed. Frost nodded and lead the patrol back to there shelter. Frost still needed to adjust to the new shelter, ever since dogs drove them out of there old home they travled far and long to find this new place. "Where is the prey?" Sandy glared at his brother as he padded in empty pawed. "Sorry brother we had to deal with some rouges". "Hmm I guess since it was to defend our new home, I will let it slide this time." "It wont happen again" Frost mewed.

At sky clan camp…

Leafstar yawned and stretched. The patrols had been finished and now the sun was setting. Suddenly Bouncefire and Sharpclaw appeared with two rouges. "Who are they?" Leafstar narrowed her eyes. "They say they have some important information to tell you" Sharpclaw meowed. Leafstar examined the cats and saw they had deep wounds. "Get them to Echosong and have them treated, they will stay here for the night until they are fit to speak". Sharpclaw nodded and led them to the medcine den. What could two rouges have to say? Leafstar shrugged and padded into her den. The moon came up shining its bright rays onto the camp. Leafstar curled up in her nest and drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sunlight shined through the leaders den. Leafstars eyes opened and she yawned. She padded out of the den and looked at her deputy Sharpclaw. "Are the rouges still here?" he nodded. Leafstar made her way to the medicine den and saw Echosong sorting through some herbs. "Good morning Leafstar" Echosong mewed. "Good morning Echosong". Echosong led her to the rouges that sat there in silence. "I heard you have something to tell me". The golden she-cat stood up and nodded. "Let me introduce ourselves, im Dawn and that's Oak" she pointed to the brown she-cat. Leafstar nodded. "We came here because we wanted to warn you about this dangerous group of cats, they call themselves Bloodclan". "There's another clan out there?" Dawn nodded. "They have claws the size of dog teeth and they wear collars that contain teeth of all kinds of animals. They killed our brother with a slice to the neck". Leafstars eyes widen as she listened to the rouge. "We heard there was another clan, one that protects cats rather then killing them. We thought we better warn you, those cats killed many and they wont hesitate to kill your cats to". Leafstar nodded. "Thank you for sharing this" Leadstar mewed. She started to go for the entrance but Dawn padded up to her and asked, "Can we stay and live with you? We know how to hunt and fight for ourselves". Leafstar stared at them. She knew Skyclan would be proud to have them, and after what they been through it would be best to stay here were they feel safe. Leafstar nodded and led the cats outside. "Clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled. Cats gathered around the highrock as Leafstar took her place. "I have been informed by these two rouges that there is another clan out there". Shocked yowls broke out from the cats. Leafstar flicked her tail for slience. "They call themselves Bloodclan and they will kill cats for there pleasure. They have sharp claws and a collars lined with animal teeth. The rouges have lost there brother to them and they know what its like to face them". The cats nodded and looked at the rouges. "If you see these cats by our territory come to me immediately". The Skyclan cats mewed their promises. "Before I end this clan meet, these two rouges have requested to join Skyclan. They have told me they know how to hunt and fight for themselves and Skyclan could us some extra paws, so I have chosen to let them stay and become warriors. They will now be known as Dawnfur and Oakstep". The Skyclan cats chanted their names. "Clan meeting dismissed". Sharpclaw yawned and padded to his nest. He drifted into sleep then woke up to a dark place. Stars shined above as Sharpclaw padded around. "Hello Sharpclaw". Sharpclaw leaped back and looked up, facing a grey tom. "I am cloudstar, I used to lead Skyclan before leafstar, and I am here to inform you". Sharpclaw looked at him, "Inform me about what?" "Bloodclan have plans to take over Skyclans home and you need to spy on them". "How?" Sharpclaw looked at him. "You must join them". "No! im not betraying my clan!" Cloudstar shook his head. "You wont be staying there forever, just till you know enough information to help your clan". Suddenly Cloudstar faded away and Sharpclaw woke up in his nest.


End file.
